Little Black Book
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: A collection of filthy, shamelessly smutty drabbles and mini-fics. Oh, the things you'd find in a SOLDIER's little black book. Mostly ASGZC, or various pairings within. Yaoi, threesomes and moresomes, various kinks. Most recent update: Cloud in a virgin killer sweater (Sefikura).
1. ASGZC: cum kiss

I know, I already have a spot for short little drabbles and mini-fics. But this is a more specific collection. This is where all the filthy, shamelessly smutty ones are gonna go, and _only_ those ones. I feel like I've been writing them often enough to warrant it. X3

Most of these are going to be cross-posted from my Tumblr, where I do quite often randomly write smut for various prompts, or even just for no apparent reason. So far I have five things that I've already written there and intend to post into this collection.

Almost all of these are going to be set in my alternative, happy-ending Crisis Core AU; namely, degradation and Nibelheim don't occur. Cloud enlists at 16, meets Zack at 18, and is then gradually introduced to the SOLDIER Trio. ASGZC ensues. (Or whatever specific pairing the prompt is for. X3) Nobody dies, and lots of sexings ensue.

This is the anon ask that spawned this first drabble -

 _Hear me out: ASGZC having the sex, and everyone's having a good time as things are getting more heated. Cloud sucks one of the older guys off, but keeps the come in his mouth. He then turns to Zack and the two start making out, naked, swapping spit and come between the two of them. Genesis actually puts his hands together and starts giving thanks to the gods for his luck. Sephiroth actually feels his heart stop beating. Angeal almost cries._

I love you, anon, you're great.

* * *

Angeal groaned.

Cloud was absolutely incredible. He was well-practised in the art of blowing… well, all of them by now. He knew exactly what Angeal liked; how to curl his tongue around Angeal's throbbing erection, how much suction he preferred, his favourite rhythm (slow, slow, then swallow it all down in one quick motion and suck around him until Angeal cursed under his breath, then start again).

He looked incredible as well. His hair was in a sex-mussed disarray, pretty face flushed bright pink with arousal and the effort of making it good for his boyfriend. His lips were reddened from the fierce kisses they had shared earlier and slick with saliva, stretched wide around Angeal's length.

"Cloud–" Angeal said in warning, cutting off into another curse as Cloud deep-throated him again.

Cloud glanced up, sky blue eyes dark and hazy with lust. He wasn't exactly in any position to speak, but the pure _want_ in his eyes (and plenty of previous discussions about their sexual tastes) said that Cloud was more than happy for Angeal to come in his mouth.

So that was exactly what Angeal did.

Cloud came back up again, until he only had what could comfortably fit in his mouth. Cloud moaned softly as Angeal blew his load, the taste of it overwhelming his senses until he felt absolutely filthy. But that was why Cloud loved it.

Angeal moaned as well, a lot more vocally than Cloud. Cloud let Angeal's cock slip from his mouth when he was done, with a few last little kitten licks and kisses for good measure, and then Angeal sank back into the bed with a heavy sigh. His eyes were half-closed in blissful satisfaction.

Genesis laughed. "Did he wear you out already?"

Angeal only grunted.

Cloud, meanwhile, was inclined to interrupt the simmering little make-out session Sephiroth and Zack were engaged in. He nudged his head against Zack's shoulder. It took a while for them to wind down from the heady kiss they had been engaged in, but neither were displeased to include Cloud.

Zack slid a hand around Cloud's waist, in addition to one he already had cupping the back of Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth ducked his head to press kisses and nibbles along Cloud's throat and just behind his jaw, searching out the places he knew Cloud was sensitive.

Cloud brushed his lips down Zack's nose, along the line of his jaw. Zack leaned in to kiss him, but Cloud pulled away first. He gave Zack a look of sultry suggestion. It was a look they were all familiar with; it wasn't a regular occurrence, but when Cloud got that look, it meant he was up to something. Something obviously sexual, and often a little kinky, but inevitably something that his boyfriends would very, very much enjoy.

Zack raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

Cloud gave him a small smirk (one he'd picked up off Seph, by the looks of it) and leaned in to engage Zack in that kiss he'd been after.

Zack's brain immediately stuttered to a halt. Cloud was already incredibly turned on, and maybe even a little desperate, from the time he'd spent blowing Angeal. It showed. The kiss was searing, passionate and almost brutal in its intensity.

Then Cloud parted his lips, and Zack groaned. Cloud still had Angeal's come in his mouth, and now he was sharing it with Zack, and _fuck_.

Zack's emphatic noises got their attention; that was more than a simple kiss warranted. Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud to watch, and the sight made his heart miss a beat.

The kiss was messy, purposefully so for the benefit of their audience. It was hot and open-mouthed, flashes of tongue visible as they explored each other. Thick trails of Angeal's seed hung between them when they breathlessly parted, gasping for a moment before diving back in again. It was smeared over their lips, inside their mouths, drooling out down their chins.

It was absolutely filthy, and Genesis thanked the gods that they had been blessed with such a sight.


	2. Banorashipping: autofellatio

_So, did you know autofellatio, ie being able to fellate oneself, is a thing? Blonde Ambition reminded me of it thanks to, uh, a particular scene. Now I can't help but imagine if Genesis were flexible enough to do it. You just KNOW he'd use it to tease the boyfriend(s), particularly if they come home and aren't initially in the mood: "Guess I'll have to do it myself, then!". Can we call this a prompt? Banorashipping, perhaps? ;D *nudgenudge*_

* * *

"Angeal," Genesis sighed dramatically. He leant against his boyfriend's back, draping his arms over Angeal's shoulders. His lips grazed against Angeal's ear. "You can't stay upset at me forever, surely?"

Angeal shrugged. Not hard enough to dislodge Genesis, but enough to make the message clear. His only reply was a grunt.

"I _am_ sorry."

"You're only sorry because you can't get laid," Angeal pointed out.

"Well. Yes. But two weeks is excessive, surely."

Angeal shook his head, hiding a reluctant smile in the paperwork he'd brought home to work on, sitting at the kitchen table in lieu of a desk. He honestly wasn't upset with Genesis any more, but Genesis really could use the lesson. He simply couldn't go around sharing details of his sex life - and by proxy, Angeal's - with the tabloid papers and expect Angeal to approve. No matter how complimentary he may have been about Angeal.

Genesis had reassured him half the readers would assume the tabloid was making things up again; that was the beauty of being entirely truthful. No one actually believed it. Especially not when he'd gone into detail on Angeal's dick size. (Not that he mentioned Angeal by name through any of this, of course.)

"You can't share details about your sex life if you don't have one," Angeal said dryly.

"An _geal!_ You wound me." Genesis' tone said that he was not particularly wounded at all. In fact, it turned downright suggestive. "So I shall just have to go and fuck myself instead then, is that what you're saying?" he purred.

"Please don't start masturbating in the middle of my kitchen."

Genesis laughed. "Fine. I'll use your bedroom. I know where you keep the lube."

He sauntered out of the kitchen with a seductive swing in his hips.

Angeal stared at the paperwork, shaking his head. He wrote three answers in the wrong place, then sighed and put his pen down. He followed after Genesis - to make sure he wasn't doing anything incriminating in Angeal's apartment, of course.

He stopped abruptly in the bedroom doorway. Of all the things he had expected to see, this was not one of them.

"Sweet Shiva…"

Genesis glanced up to meet Angeal's gaze, bright with amusement and lust. Slowly and with great deliberation, he licked a wet trail along his own cock.

"I've been working on my flexibility lately," Genesis said, almost conversationally.

Not that he needed to, really. He had always been exceptionally flexible in bed, but… this was something else. It looked uncomfortable, bent in half like that, but Genesis didn't seem to mind it in the slightest.

His curled his tongue around his cock, dragging it up to the flushed tip. Genesis' lips wrapped around himself, taking just the head into his mouth, staring at Angeal all the while.

Genesis made a small noise of pleasure, his eyelids lowering to a lazy half-mast. Angeal could just imagine the way his tongue must be teasing his cock, the same way Genesis loved to do to him that always drove him wild.

"Genesis…" Angeal's voice was rough.

"Mm," was the only reply he got. Genesis sank even lower, until he had almost his entire cock in his mouth. The last inch or so he couldn't quite reach, but it was a damn impressive feat either way.

Genesis spread his legs wide, bobbing his head between. A slow rhythm, meant to tease. Either himself or Angeal; Angeal wasn't quite sure and didn't really care either way. Genesis' lips were stretched wide, slick with saliva as he sucked himself off. It looked entirely filthy, and Genesis so satisfied with himself.

"Stop that," Angeal growled.

"Hm?" Genesis questioned, all false innocence. He raised his head slightly, his lips hovering tantalising above his cock.

"You're going to pull a muscle."

Genesis only smirked. "I doubt it."

He went straight back to work. He had one hand between his shamelessly spread legs, gently squeezing and rolling his balls in his palm. He alternated between taking his cock into his mouth, as deep as he could and then _swallowing_ , before coming back up and teasing his length with his tongue instead. Genesis was clearly enjoying himself, but at the same time, all of it was very, very much for show.

And it was working.

" _Enough_ ," Angeal said, even as he crawled onto the bed to join Genesis. "You're going to hurt yourself doing that."

Genesis finally straightened up. "Oh? So sweet that you worry about my well-being."

"If you want to get blown that badly, let me do it."

Angeal's hands came to rest on Genesis' thighs. He was close enough that Genesis could feel the static of Angeal's SOLDIER knit top against his bare chest. And the static between their lips, so close to kissing but neither willing to be first to make contact. There was that too.

Genesis tangled his hands into Angeal's hair, then pushed his head down. "Well, if you _insist_ ," Genesis said, as if he was the one being generous in agreeing to such terms.

Genesis cock brushed against Angeal's cheek. "You realise you are so getting it later tonight," Angeal grunted, before taking Genesis into his mouth.

Genesis hissed in satisfied pleasure. "Oh, I hope so."


	3. ZackCloudAerith: crossdressing

**A/N:** A slightly different pairing for this one! Zack/Cloud/Aerith. Nothing overly explicit.

The outfit is based on a thing that actually happened... I was cosplaying Cloud one time, but missed the last train home like a dumbass. The nice other cosplayers I was hanging out with let me crash at their hotel room. But I didn't have any clothes to get home in the next day, so the Aerith cosplayer loaned me the outfit in question. I went home in short shorts, a flowery tank top, hiking boots and my Cloud wig. Talk about a hot mess, omg. XD;;

(Obviously, no sexings were actually involved.)

* * *

Cloud picked at pink and purple flowers dotted across his tank top. Or, rather, Aerith's tank top, that he just happened to wearing at that particular moment. There were also pearls on it, and a moderate amount of lace.

Zack was grinning like a moron beside him. "I am really sorry about wrecking your clothes," Zack said, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

Cloud's memory flashed back to exactly how that little incident had occurred. Maybe it was a little bit his own fault, for riling Zack up so much. But Aerith was the one who had started with the teasing, and Cloud had long since learned to follow her lead. It was absolutely worth it to see the way Zack's eyes darkened with lust, with _want_ , the way his powerful hands ran over Cloud's body with possessive desire, tearing at his clothes, too eager to wait any longer.

Aerith hadn't helped matters. She had been pressed behind Cloud, her hands smaller but no less insistent as they touched all over him, whispering dirty suggestions to Zack while making her voice still sound as innocent as ever, and the encouragement sounded all the more filthy for it.

Cloud had lost all the buttons of his shirt (bar one lone survivor, hanging on by a thread), and the zip of his trousers was beyond repair. His boxers had been ripped too – Aerith had offered him a replacement the following morning, holding up something pink and lacy and smiling all the while, but Cloud had opted just to go commando at that point.

The only thing that had survived were his combat boots. Oddly enough, he'd managed to keep those on most of the night, even while he'd been bent over one of the pews in Aerith's church. Even while Zack took him from behind, while Aerith dragged him down for searing kisses as he took her, and then Zack took her after, until they were all an exhausted, sweaty heap.

He'd finally kicked the boots off as they crawled into bed together - if you called the makeshift pile of blankets and pillows Aerith had set up in the back room of the church a bed.

And then in the morning... well. Between a SOLDIER and Aerith (who was simply Aerith and needed no further explanation), Cloud had been well and truly taken care of.

Cloud shifted in his seat. On the train back up to the plate was not the best time to be thinking about things like that. He had no idea how the shorts – ridiculously _short_ shorts – he was wearing would cope with trying to contain him if he started getting turned on again. They were girl's shorts; it was already pressed for space as it was down there.

He tried to discreetly adjust them.

Not discreetly enough that Zack didn't notice, alas. Zack leered at him, and Cloud levelled a hard glare at him in return. Zack just chuckled.

"If it's any consolation, your ass looks amazing in those shorts. Seriously. I might have to get you some of your own."

Cloud rolled his eyes, but he couldn't even be annoyed at him. Both Aerith and Zack had been thoroughly delighted when Aerith had solved Cloud's clothing dilemma by lending him some of her spares. Cloud didn't want to make a habit of it, but he had to admit, it did feel kind of... sexy.

He recognised that look in Zack's eyes, though. He'd have to make triple sure Zack didn't tear any of Aerith's clothes off him when they made it back to his room... she wanted that top back.


	4. ASGZC: Cloud & vibrator

_One evening asgzc make a game out of confessing what sort of fantasies they all have. Cloud shyly states one of his kinkier desires. He wants to have a remote control vibrator put on him and then the others to have him carry out menial tasks. (for ex. "Cloud can you grab a book for me?", "Cloud could you get me a glass of water?" etc.) If Cloud does well, the vibrator gets turned on. When he gets distracted or tries to touch himself, it gets turned off until he calms down._

* * *

How did these things even happen? The evening had started out so simple and innocent… and yet here he was, with a vibrator up his ass, teeth buried in his lip while he tried to focus on fucking paperwork of all things.

Cloud decided that Genesis was the one to blame, this time. He had started it.

They had all been cuddled together in the living room. On the sofa, Zack was curled against Angeal's side, and Angeal had his arm around Genesis' shoulders. Cloud was in Sephiroth's lap in the oversized armchair.

Angeal had been the one to suggest a romantic comedy for their movie night, a definite hint of humour in his eyes even while he otherwise kept an entirely straight face. They all knew that Genesis sometimes got worked up about bad movies. Not always, but if anything was going to push him to it, it would be a romantic comedy. It was the snarking and commentary that made the evening enjoyable, far more than the actual movie.

"Are you _kidding?_ " Genesis had snorted, making an inelegant gesture towards the screen. "That's her deep dark desire? So shocking she can't be with the man she loves? She just wants to be spanked, for fuck's sake!"

There was an assorted round of snorts and chuckles from the rest of the boyfriends, in varying degrees of concealment.

"Oh, please. You all know I'm right. I can think up kinkier before breakfast."

"Yeah? Like what?" Zack prompted with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "Like gagging _you_."

Zack laughed. But he was, of course, entirely correct in assuming Genesis would gladly take advantage of the direction the conversation had turned. (The movie was bad in a boring way, in all honesty, rather than the so-bad-it's-funny way.)

So the movie was entirely forgotten. It was far more interesting to discuss the things that interested them personally. Cloud was embarrassed at first, but Genesis and Zack were both shameless in their desires. Sephiroth likewise had no qualms in admitting he enjoyed it when the other used toys on him, especially cock rings. Angeal loved both being rimmed, and rimming his lovers.

("You hardly need to tell us _that_ , Angeal. We've all seen the way you eat out Cloud's ass.")

So Cloud shyly spoke up. He admitted he always loved the idea of wearing a buttplug beneath his clothes while he went about his everyday life. Or even better, a vibrator. A remote controlled one, so that the others could torment him at their will. And he would have to carry on like normal, not letting anyone catch on to what a dirty boy he was.

Zack gave Cloud a wolfish grin. "Sounds like you've thought that through a lot, huh, Cloud?"

Cloud flushed. "Shut up," he said. He notably did not deny it, though.

"You know," Genesis purred, "I think I have something that might work for that in the toy box…"

And then, somehow, it was actually happening.

Sephiroth was the one to get Cloud ready. He kept Cloud in his lap, face-to-face now. Cloud's trousers and boxers were pushed halfway down around his thighs, exposing his ass to Sephiroth's probing fingers. Zack helpfully passed over some lube.

Cloud was thoroughly stretched and slicked, and then vibrator was eased inside him. Cloud squirmed as he adjusted to the feeling. The toy Genesis had picked out was big; not uncomfortably so, but enough that Cloud was very, very aware it was there.

His trousers were pulled back up, and Sephiroth gave him a lingering kiss.

"Well," Genesis said. He flicked the TV off and stretched out leisurely. "I don't think anyone is watching that piece of crap anymore. I feel like reading instead. Would you be so kind as to fetch my book from the kitchen table, precious?"

Cloud nodded. He was very aware of Genesis' eyes on him as he stood. The movement jostled the vibrator inside him, and Cloud clenched around it involuntarily. But it wasn't too bad. Bearable, definitely. Walking was a little awkward at first, but he got used to it. He could totally do this.

He could totally do it, until Genesis flicked the vibrator on.

Cloud's breath caught in his throat, making a noise that was almost choked. He stumbled over his own feet and nearly dropped the book.

"Is something the matter?" Genesis asked, all false innocence.

"'m fine," Cloud managed to say. He regathered himself and handed over the book.

Genesis smiled and turned up the strength of the vibrations as a reward.

Cloud sank his teeth into his lip. Oh, Gaia. That damn toy was pressing inside him in such an incredibly stimulating way. He wanted to flex his hips, to grind down on it, anything. His cock was twitching in interest at the sensation. Cloud clenched around the vibrator, squirming.

"Good boy," Genesis murmured to him. It was both a gentle warning and an encouragement.

Cloud let out a heavy breath and straightened up. He wasn't going to lose so early into the game. "No problem," he said. He turned to Angeal and Sephiroth. "You guys want anything while I'm up?"

The pun was not intentional. But Angeal's eyes dropped briefly to the front of Cloud's trousers, and he swallowed a smirk.

"Actually," Angeal began, clearing his throat, "I was going to finish the washing up, if you want to come keep me company."

"Sure."

Genesis glanced up from his book, which he had propped open but was decidedly not reading. With a wicked smile, he passed the remote control over to Angeal.

Zack bounced to his feet. "I'll come help out too."

Cloud gave him a dubious look. "You just get bubbles everywhere, and nothing gets washed."

"That was just once, and only because you were being all pouty that day. A bubble fight made you smile, right?"

Well. That was true. In any case, after they all shuffled into the kitchen, it turned out Cloud was the only one doing any semblance of actual work.

Cloud filled the sink and flicked a few drops of water at Zack, just for fun. Zack was on drying duty, and, on second thoughts, arming him with a tea towel was not the best idea. He flicked Cloud's ass with it. Cloud took a small handful of bubbles and smooshed them into Zack's face in retribution.

They both ended up laughing. It was so normal and so everyday that Cloud almost forgot there was anything else going on. The vibrations had been eased down to barely noticeable, but now Angeal cranked them back up again.

Cloud suddenly stopped laughing and let out a hiss.

Zack nudged him. "C'mon. Let's get this stuff done."

The washing up. Right.

It was mindless work, really. Cloud couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. He could keep going, his hands working almost of their own accord, while his mind was preoccupied. But it was those damn vibrations that were preoccupying him, and thinking about it only made his situation worse.

The toy had felt quite big when it was placed inside him, but not enough to bother Cloud. Now it was bothering him. It was big enough that the vibrations were right _there,_ like it was rubbing against all the sensitive spots inside him. Tormenting, but not _enough_. Cloud wanted to sob.

Angeal was unrelenting. He kept increasing the vibrations, ever so gradually, until Cloud's legs were trembling beneath him.

"Uhn…" Cloud gasped. His face was flushed, eyes starting to glaze over. His hips moved of their own accord; tiny, jerky thrusts against nothing but the constriction of his own trousers.

Zack's fingers brushed against Cloud's shoulder. The contact was fleeting, but Cloud was so hyper-sensitive that even that much threatened to made him moan.

"Hey, head in the clouds," Zack said, nudging him.

"That's still not funny," Cloud muttered.

"It's a _great_ pun. But, seriously, pay attention, you're gonna drop a plate."

Cloud shot him a glare. Zack had a point, though. Or, rather, Angeal made Zack's point for him. The vibrations suddenly jumped in intensity, to what must have been their highest setting.

Cloud let out a short scream, dropping the bowl he had been passing to Zack.

The vibrations immediately cut out, leaving Cloud gasping and weak-kneed as he bent over the kitchen counter to steady himself. That was… shit. Whatever toy Genesis had picked out, it was fucking powerful. SOLDIER strength.

That was almost as much of a turn on as the vibrator itself. Even after Cloud had made SOLDIER, his boyfriends had still been so careful around him. Sure, he was still a Third and not a First like them, but he was definitely not breakable. Genesis had a range of toys specially crafted for SOLDIERs (because that was the sort of thing he spent his money on), but they'd never actually used them on Cloud before now.

It made him inordinately happy.

Zack pulled Cloud into a kiss, the sight of Cloud's face contorted with pleasure too gorgeous to resist. It was brief, but hot, and Cloud sighed into it.

Angeal was behind him, firm and solid against Cloud's back. He wrapped his arms around Cloud, burying his face into Cloud's spikes. "You did well," Angeal rumbled in approval.

Cloud blinked. He'd dropped the last bowl, but Zack had managed to catch it in time (those SOLDIERs reflexes were good for a lot of things), so overall he hadn't done too badly.

"Zack will finish up here. Why don't we see how Sephiroth's doing?"

"Heeey," Zack protested. He wanted to play too, not get stuck with washing up when Cloud wasn't around to make it fun. He ignored the last few remaining bowls in favour of following the other two back to the living room.

Sephiroth glanced up, just a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. His eyes were narrowed in amusement. "Ah, Cloud. So sorry to bring work into your night off" - he did not look sorry in the slightest - "but there seems to a be a report from your recent mission that has been misfiled. If you would be able to write it again…?"

They both knew full well the report hadn't been misfiled. It was a challenge, pure and simple.

Cloud sat down at the desk with a small gasp, his eyes flickering shut for a moment. Sitting down on the toy inside him only made it push in deeper and- oh. Ohhh, fuck. It had been just brushing against his prostate before, but now it was pressed firmly against it, and oh, gods, if the vibrations got as intense as they'd been before…

Shit.

He picked up the pen and tried his best to focus on the sheets of paper Sephiroth had laid out for him. He was acutely aware of the eyes on him, the way they were watching him squirm. And Cloud was definitely squirming now.

His cock was achingly hard, trapped in his too-tight trousers. He was so tempted to touch himself. Even just undo his zipper, anything to make it more bearable.

Sephiroth had the remote control now, and Cloud bit his lip as the vibrations started up again. They were only low for now, but Cloud was already so on edge. He couldn't concentrate at all. Nothing mattered except the delicious pressure inside him, the sparks of lust that send shivers running through him.

Sephiroth's lips brushed against the back of Cloud's neck. "Is this always now you write your reports?" he asked.

Cloud moaned softly at the idea. He rolled his hips, grinding down on the object inside him. He was getting to the point he was beyond caring about their game. He just needed it, needed something, oh Gaia, _please_.

"Please," Cloud breathed.

And then the vibrator whirred inside him, pressed firm against Cloud's prostate, and Cloud's hips bucked up in helpless pleasure.

He couldn't stand it. He dropped his pen, hand shooting straight for his trousers. An iron grip around his wrist stopped him.

"Allow me," Sephiroth purred.

Sephiroth leaned over Cloud from behind, his hair spilling over Cloud's shoulders. He deftly undid Cloud's fly with one hand, but didn't go any further. His fingers grazed across Cloud's navel, cruelly teasing.

Sephiroth placed the remote control on the desk in front of Cloud. "How high do you want it?"

"All the way." Cloud's voice was a choked sob. "Please."

The dial was turned, and Cloud screamed. He didn't care enough to try and stop himself any more. It felt so good, so intense that it bordered on pain. He clenched down around the toy in his ass, thighs trembling, his hips jerking as he humped against nothing.

His hand went to his pants again, but Angeal took both his wrists and held them pinned to the desk.

Instead, Sephiroth was the one who finally touched him. Cloud moaned in relief as his erection was finally freed. He thrust into Sephiroth's hand.

"What a dirty boy," Genesis commented from where he was watching the show, the smirk almost audible in his voice.

"He knows he is," Sephiroth said.

The vibrations were pulsing right against Cloud's prostate and he couldn't fucking think. He could barely breathe. Sephiroth's hand around his cock was all he needed.

Cloud came with a broken cry, barely needing to be touched at all.

He was shaking so much he couldn't tell where the vibrations ended and his own tremors started. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back, making helpless noises of pleasure as Sephiroth kept stroking him through his orgasm.

The vibrator had been switched off by the time it was over. Cloud sighed, either from relief or disappointment. He wasn't quite sure himself.

Cloud sank back down into the chair, Sephiroth's arms wrapped around him from behind in a loose embrace.

"Damn," Zack breathed, shifting his weight to try and get comfortable in his pants that were definitely too tight after watching that. The others had a very similar problem as well.

"Mm," Genesis hummed in agreement. "That was far more entertaining than any stupid movie." His gaze turned thoughtful, almost sultry, as he glanced at his other boyfriends in turn.

"Now," he purred. "What did you say your fantasies were?"


	5. Sefikura: puppet Cloud & toys

_Puppet!Cloud, smut, lots of toys (gag, blindfold, vibrator, bondage, nipple clamps, etc.), some BDSM themes_

* * *

So, this was Reunion.

Cloud didn't have the words to describe it. Bliss. Europhia. Pleasure sang through his veins, because Sephiroth was pleased with him.

"Good, puppet," Sephiroth murmured. His touch ghosted against Cloud's cheek, and Cloud turned his face inexorably into the gentle affection.

Cloud couldn't speak, not with his lips stretched wide around the ball gag, but he made a low, purring rumble of contentment. He couldn't see either with the length of soft silk tied over his eyes, but he felt Sephiroth's presence. He could hear the rustle of the bedsheets as Sephiroth shifted, the soft fall of his breath. Cloud's own heartbeat pounded in his ears.

"Such a good boy."

Cloud sighed as Sephiroth's hands trailed down his sides. The sigh turned to a moan as Sephiroth's fingers brushed over Cloud's hipbones, along his inner thighs. His erection was hard and aching between his legs, flushed deep red, a thick leather ring tight around the base, but Sephiroth continued to ignore it.

Instead, Sephiroth reached lower, grasping the toy that was seated inside of Cloud.

Cloud squirmed, groaning behind his gag as he felt the vibrations start up. Again. Oh, Gaia. How long had Sephiroth had him like this? The toy inside him tormented and teased mercilessly, but every time Cloud started to lose control, Sephiroth would turn it off until Cloud relaxed again. He couldn't tell if it was mercy or cruelty. Maybe both at the same time.

Sephiroth ran his hands along Cloud's trembling legs. He had his puppet kneeling for him, knees spread apart. His back was taut and arched where his arms, bond behind his back, were chained to the bedpost. There wasn't quite enough give for Cloud to lean forward or relax his pose, forcing him to remain upright with his chest thrust out on display. His nipples were hard and reddened from the clamps Sephiroth had put on them. There was a thin trail of saliva drooling from the corner of his mouth.

"Gorgeous," Sephiroth said, close enough that Cloud could feel his breath against his sweat-slick skin. "You have been very good today, my pet. What reward would you ask of me?"

Cloud moaned behind his gag. There was nothing more he wanted from Sephiroth. This was already so much more than he deserved, and even if he could barely stand the constant teasing, anything Sephiroth did to him felt incredible.

Sephiroth's hands trailed over Cloud's shoulders, their touch a burning caress. They sank into Cloud's hair. And then Sephiroth undid the clasp of the ballgag, allowing it to fall from Cloud's reddened lips.

Cloud gasped in his new freedom, licking over his lips. Sephiroth untied the blindfold as well, leaving Cloud blinking in the sudden light. His lowered eyes met Sephiroth's. Cloud's expression was so very desperate, all unfocused and hazy with desire, eyes mako green and with those beautiful Jenova-slit pupils.

Cloud gave a soft moan and leaned his head forward to nuzzle against Sephiroth's strong chest.

Such a good puppet.

Sephiroth took hold of the toy again, twisting it inside of his puppet's body, pressing it against that spot inside that had Cloud moaning and writhing.

"Ahhnn. Seph… iroth…" Cloud choked out. His voice was rough and hoarse from all the screams he'd swallowed behind his gag.

"Tell me what you want, Cloud."

"Nngh… you," Cloud breathed. "Want you. Please."

He wanted their Reunion. He wanted them to be one. Wanted Sephiroth to take him, to own him.

Sephiroth smiled and eased the toy out of Cloud's ass, causing Cloud to sigh something between relief and anticipation. Sephiroth unhooked the chain connected to Cloud's bound arms. Taking two firm handfuls of Cloud's ass, he pulled the boy flush again him, into Sephiroth's lap. The head of Sephiroth's erection nudged against Cloud's stretched, over-sensitised hole.

"Is this what you want, Cloud? You want me to fill you up, fuck you until you beg for release?"

" _Yes_."

Sephiroth's lips gently brushed against Cloud's temple. "Good boy," Sephiroth murmured. He steadied Cloud, hands bracing Cloud's waist, then shoved Cloud down on his cock.

Cloud arched and screamed. His cock twitched. _Gaia_. He could have come from the penetration alone, if it hadn't been for the cockring. Sephiroth felt so damn good inside him.

Yes, yes, _yes_. He wanted this so much.

Cloud whimpered, twitching and clenching around Sephiroth's erection. Sephiroth didn't move, not yet, just watching Cloud with fond amusement. Eventually, Cloud stilled and relaxed against Sephiroth's chest, nuzzling against his shoulder.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you now?"

"Please," Cloud sighed.

Sephiroth smirked and lightly bit down on Cloud's throat. "Very well," he purred. He flipped Cloud onto his back, covering him with his body, silver curtains of hair pooling around them. "Scream when you're ready to cum."

Whether or not Sephiroth actually let him was another matter entirely.

Cloud moaned and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders. He was going to be doing a _lot_ of screaming… and he couldn't wait.


	6. Sefikura: office sex

Prompt: "Can you write a small thing on General Sephiroth being very domineering over Cadet Cloud."

Dunno if this really ended up being _very_ domineering... maybe just vaguely domineering. But hey free cliché office-sex Sefikura smut! (It's rushed and not that great, despite taking so long to get round to it, but. Smut.)

Also, this does refer to cadet Cloud specifically, as per the prompt. There's no ages specified, and I personally have a deeply ingrained fanon timeline in which Cloud doesn't join ShinRa until sixteen, and then spends a good two or three or more years as an infantryman/cadet. (And then only spends two years in a tank instead of five, so the OG ages line up again.) As far as I had in mind while writing this, he's probably been in the company a while and is over eighteen at this point. But I understand if it comes of as skeevy for those who, y'know, actually imagine things in their canon setting, oops. So just a heads up for that.

(Not that Seph should be screwing random cadets in his office anyway, regardless of them being cute and legal and totally willing, lol.)

* * *

Somewhere between Sephiroth's teeth sinking into his throat and Sephiroth's fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his uniform, Cloud decided he really, really didn't care about consequences any more.

"What do you say, cadet?" Sephiroth's voice was a low purr, breath ghosting against Cloud's skin.

His hand cupped the outline of Cloud's cock – fully erect already – through his underwear, but didn't provide any more stimulation than that. Cloud knew better than to move or grind against Sephiroth himself.

"Please, sir. I want this."

He wanted it. Oh, Gaia, he fucking wanted it. Sephiroth had barely even done anything yet. He'd pinned Cloud up against the wall, stripped him of his shirt, and tied Cloud's wrists crossed together above his head with Cloud's own scarf. And he'd touched Cloud, gloved hand spread as he mapped his way up from Cloud's stomach to his chest, tilting Cloud's head back so he could leave marks on the cadet's bared neck.

That was it. And yet Cloud was already hard and desperately turned on, heartbeat pounding and unsteady.

It was the way Sephiroth looked at him, piercing green eyes narrowed as he stared at Cloud like prey to be conquered, owned, consumed. It sent a thrill of fear tingling down Cloud's spine, but the accompanying thrill of lust was far greater.

Sephiroth's fingers curled around Cloud's cock, pumping him just once. Even that much was enough to make Cloud whimper.

He desperately wanted more, but he couldn't be disappointed when he realised the reason Sephiroth stopped at one stroke. He withdrew his hand and went for Cloud's fly instead, and then Cloud's trousers and underwear were shoved down his thighs in one movement.

"Turn around," Sephiroth ordered. And it was definitely an order.

Cloud did so, near stumbling in his haste. He braced his bound hands against the wall.

Sephiroth took a moment to appreciate the sight; the cadet was certainly an attractive young man, and looked incredibly fuckable naked and on display. He ran both hands down Cloud's sides, down his thighs, then back up to take two handfuls of his ass.

"S-sir!" Cloud gasped.

Sephiroth smirked. He leaned forward, his hair brushing against Cloud bare skin. "You want me to use this pretty ass of yours?"

Gaia, Cloud could feel his cock twitch just hearing those words.

"Please."

For a moment Sephiroth's fingers dug into Cloud's ass, then he drew back and gave a firm slap to it. Cloud's surprise made him cry out oh so prettily, and the red mark blossoming on his skin was equally as gorgeous.

With one hand he found the lube – he subtly put it into reach the moment such a cute, fuckable young thing had walked into his office, a foresight he was sure they both appreciated now – and slicked his fingers. He kept the gloves on. He had plenty of spare pairs.

Cloud shivered, heat curling through him as Sephiroth reached between his legs. His knuckles brushed against the underside of his cock, against his balls, teasing but not nearly enough.

Sephiroth's other hand covered Cloud's mouth, two fingers forcing their way between the cadet's lips. They tasted of leather and sword oil. The purpose became apparent when Sephiroth's lubed fingers found Cloud's entrance, spreading their slickness there before the first pushed in, and Cloud's otherwise loud groan was thankfully muffled.

He half sucked, half moaned around the fingers in his mouth, while their counterpart pair worked Cloud's ass open. And Sephiroth was so close to him; Cloud could feel the caress of his hair, the brush of leather against skin, the heat practically radiating from his body as he finger-fucked Cloud. Cloud's cock was already drooling pre-cum in response, bursts of heat shivering through him every time Sephiroth curled his fingers just like that.

"Spread your legs," Sephiroth said, and Cloud obeyed helplessly. He must have looked like such a slut, legs apart as wide as they would go with his trousers still around his knees and his ass presented to the General. But, Gaia, he didn't care. He would bend over for Sephiroth any day.

Cloud heard a zip being undone, the rustle of leather, and then there was the press of a blunt cockhead against his entrance. This time, Sephiroth didn't tease. Cloud barely had time to catch his breath before it was pushing inside him.

Ohh, gods. It felt so huge. Sephiroth's cock sank into Cloud's ass, not fast, but steady and unrelenting, not stopping until Cloud was completely impaled on Sephiroth's dick. Cloud couldn't help the whimper that burst from his lips. He felt so full, stretched so wide, clenching and trembling around the hard length inside him. And Gaia, it was fucking amazing.

"Good boy," Sephiroth murmured, voice a low, seductive purr, and Cloud could have come right then.

It only got better. Sephiroth held Cloud in place, both hands on Cloud's hips. He drew out, until just the tip of his cock was left teasingly inside Cloud's hole. The next thrust in was harder, faster, and Cloud cried out as Sephiroth rammed into him.

"F-fuck…"

Another thrust in, this one purposefully hard. "What was that?"

"Fuck me. Gods, please, sir." Cloud's voice was barely coherent, close to begging. His eyes were glazed over, and they rolled back as Sephiroth fucked him from behind. It had been rushed, and the stretch of it ached a little, but Cloud liked that too. And the spikes of pleasure every time Sephiroth slammed home – Sephiroth, Sephiroth's cock in Cloud's ass – threatened to tear apart what little control he had left.

Cloud whimpered in disappointment when Sephiroth pulled out entirely. He was spun back round to face Sephiroth again, back slamming against the wall. Sephiroth hooked his hands beneath Cloud's knees, yanking them up. The trousers were in the way – impatiently, Sephiroth tore Cloud's boots off, and the last of his clothing quickly followed. With the space free, Sephiroth pressed back in again, pinning Cloud suspended against the wall with his own strength and bodyweight.

Cloud was bent almost in half, knees up by his ears, and ass in the perfect position for Sephiroth to use. Sephiroth shoved back inside him, and Cloud's moan sounded like pure bliss.

He was making too much noise – Sephiroth had to slap his hand over Cloud's mouth again, eyes blazing. Sephiroth's other hand was still on Cloud's hip, fingers digging in with an iron grip. Cloud hoped there would be bruises.

All Cloud could do was let his arms wrap around Sephiroth's neck, bound hands clenching into fists, and cling on desperately as Sephiroth fucked him against the wall. He was gasping a litany of moans and cries and sobs of pleasure, even muffled behind Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth's strength was unreal… he could pick Cloud up and fuck him like this like it was the easiest thing in the world, and there wasn't a thing Cloud could have done to stop him. Not that he wanted to stop – gods, don't stop, don't ever stop – but that rawpower, just using him… fuck, it turned him on so much more than it should have.

As if he wasn't turned on enough already.

Cloud's cock bobbed in the space between their bodies, flushed and beaded with pre-cum, aching with how damn hard he was. He needed to come, gods. Every thrust of Sephiroth's cock was sending white-hot bursts of pleasure scorching through him, and the pressure of it was becoming unbearable. A hand around his cock, a few quick, harsh strokes, and Cloud would hit his peak, he knew it. But he didn't dare reach down to touch himself (and it would've been awkward besides, his hands were tied a little too weirdly to be able to jerk off).

Sephiroth seemed to be nearing the edge as well. His focus had slipped, his hand dropping from Cloud's mouth to grip his throat instead; not tightly, but just the threat of it made Cloud's heart pound even faster.

"S-sephiroth…" He couldn't form the words, he just needed it.

Sephiroth's eyes dropped to Cloud's erection, then snapped back to stare at the cadet's face. So desperate; eyes glazed and cheek flushed crimson, lips parted helplessly as he tried to beg for his release.

He was in a good mood. The boy was cute, and a good fuck, and Sephiroth would bet he looked even more delectable when he came. So he took Cloud's cock in his hand, and Cloud gave a full-bodied shudder even with just that much contact. Sephiroth pumped his cock with harsh, rough strokes, squeezing the sensitive organ near to the point of pain. But Cloud only seemed to get off on that all the more.

As it turned out, Sephiroth was right. The pretty little thing was lovely in the midst of orgasm.

Cloud moaned, low and shaky, utterly overtaken by as his own pleasure hit its peak. He barely noticed when Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, answering Cloud's moan with a low groan of his own as he came as well, buried deep inside Cloud's ass.

Cloud's head was spinning, chest heaving as he tried to get enough air. Sephiroth's cock slid out, and Cloud was set back down on his feet, but he stayed leaning heavily against the wall anyway. He was pretty sure his knees weren't up to supporting him right at that moment.

Sephiroth had already cleaned himself up and was back to being near spotless in his uniform by the time Cloud finally managed to take note of his surroundings.

"You may use the couch if you need to recover for a moment," Sephiroth said. Cloud stared at him blankly for a moment, and still seemed to be trembling slightly, so Sephiroth picked him up and placed him on the couch himself, unwinding the scarf from Cloud's wrists along the way.

Cloud flushed again once his scrambled brain caught up enough to realise. Sephiroth collected the rest of Cloud's clothes and placed the garments on the couch beside him, as well as offering him a small washcloth for Cloud to clean off the evidence of his orgasm, which was currently spattered across his stomach.

"Thanks…" Cloud inwardly cursed himself – just saying thanks like that seemed so juvenile and pathetic. He smiled instead, though it was probably a stupid, just-got-fucked smile. "Thank you," he repeated, a lot more confident. "That was so good."

It was enough to earn him a small smile from Sephiroth in return. Cloud could feel Sephiroth's eyes on him as he gathered and redressed himself. Once he was done, Sephiroth ushered him to the door with a hand on the small of his back. Although Cloud felt a little disheartened to be so blatantly kicked out, he was still glowing too much for it to truly dampen his mood.

Sephiroth stood in the doorway with Cloud for a moment, thoughtfully appraising the young man.

"Mm. It was good," Sephiroth eventually decided. "Perhaps even worth a repeat performance sometime." He nodded once, then closed the door.

Which was just as well, really, because Cloud would have been embarrassed if Sephiroth had caught him punching the air in victory.

* * *

 **ETA:** 'Cause I got a review asking why this version of Little Black Book only has a six chapters, whereas the AO3 version has nine. Which is a very fair and reasonable question. The answer is... I forgot. I completely forgot I had this compilation here as well. AO3's chapter 7 is posted as a separate fic here (Lessons Learned), and chapter 8 on AO3 ended up in my other ficlet collection, Merciful Gods, here. (I should really delete that and move it to the correct place.) Chapter 6 from AO3 didn't actually make it across at any point, I don't think.

My ficlet collections are a bit of a mess, basically. My bad. ;;;


	7. Sefikura: knotting

A quick fill for the kink meme.

 **Prompt** : "Sephiroth/Cloud! in that order. Kink: knotting! May be dub-con*, CC timeline. Please! :)"

*The only dub-con element included is that arousal makes Cloud stupid, so he didn't listen to Seph beforehand and then got surprised by the knotting being a thing, lol. But he is all about being there for the sexytimes. Also, not ABO, just knot is just a uniquely weird Sephiroth thing in this AU.

* * *

Cloud's hands were buried in Sephiroth's hair, and his lips were hot and insistent and delicious. So delicious. Cloud knew how to kiss in ways that sent sparks of lust straight to Sephiroth's cock.

Sephiroth growled. All he wanted to do was shove Cloud down onto the bed and give him the pounding he was begging for, but…

"Cloud, listen."

Big blue eyes stared straight into Sephiroth's, glassy with lust. "I… I need you. Bad. Can we talk later?" And then those lips were back against Sephiroth's, Cloud's tongue delving into his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hips and pulled him closer, and Cloud made a groan of contentment against Sephiroth's mouth.

Sephiroth bit at Cloud's lower lip as he reluctantly dragged himself away. "This is important." But, Gaia, it was getting pretty damn hard to remember why he cared.

Cloud didn't seem to care either. "Nn," he agreed offhandedly, lowering his mouth to Sephiroth's throat instead.

"The last labs–" Sephiroth started, then hissed when Cloud bit down.

Cloud blinked, shaking himself from his aroused stupor. "You okay?" he managed to ask. He was horny as hell, and fuck, it was killing him to stop, but anything involving the labs was pretty serious.

"I am fine. But there were some changes you ought to be aware of."

"Is this like the wing thing?" Cloud's brows creased with growing concern. "'Cause you know that doesn't make you any different as far as I'm concerned. I don't care what extra apendages or weird biology you have, you're human and you're my boyfriend and I love you, and also I need your dick."

Sephiroth choked on a quiet laugh. "You are rather adorable when you're as turned on as this."

Maybe adorable wasn't quite the right phrase. 'Sexy as hell' was perhaps more accurate, especially when Cloud ground his hips down against Sephiroth's undeniable arousal and drew a heady moan out of both of them.

Cloud lowered one hand to stroke Sephiroth's cock, jutting from the open trousers that had been shoved down just far enough to let Cloud have his fun. "Are you still okay if we do this?"

Cloud was biting his lip, clearly desperate for it but not wanting to push Sephiroth if he wasn't in the mood.

"Ye _sss_." Sephiroth's reply cut off into another hiss of pleasure, his hips bucking up as Cloud stroked him. Cloud had thought ahead enough to bring lube with him, slicking Sephiroth's cock with it.

"I want you in me."

"You may get more than you bargained for," Sephiroth tried to warn. "I am happy to engage in intercourse, but the biological changes will effect–"

Cloud didn't stop to listen. He centred himself over Sephiroth's lap, arms wrapped around Sephiroth's shoulders and one hand buried in his hair. He sank down onto Sephiroth's cock, already well prepared and slick inside himself; he'd wanted this badly enough to get himself ready beforehand.

They both groaned.

"Nn. Cloud–"

There was something important he had meant to say, but Sephiroth's train of thought had been entirely derailed. _Gods._ He would never grow tired of how fucking good it felt being inside Cloud. So hot and tight.

His hands slid down Cloud's sides, gripping his hips firmly.

"Ahh," Cloud breathed, eyes closed and an expression of utter ecstacy on his face. "Gaia, fuck, I… I needed this so much. Sephiroth… mmn, your dick feels amazing."

Sephiroth growled low in his throat as Cloud rode him mercilessly. He had come to acknowledge he had certain weakness when it came to his younger blond lover ("he has you wrapped around his pinky," Zack had laughed once, and Sephiroth ensured he would not be saying such a thing again), but a horny, needy, sexual Cloud would truly be the death of him.

It was quick and messy and hot as hell. Sephiroth's nails dug into Cloud's skin as he thrust up into him; Cloud's fingers tangled into Sephiroth's hair, tugging in a way that sent bursts of arousal straight to Sephiroth's cock; their mouths met in desperate, open-mouthed kisses, before parting ways again to leave hickeys or murmur senseless pleas.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud cried out, his cock twitching as Sephiroth's thick, hard length brushed over his sweet spot. His face was flushed, skin heated and slick with sweat. "P-please, _yes_."

He was close, and Sephiroth wasn't far behind. The tension and heat built inexorably as his cock pounded into Cloud's deliciously tight ass.

"S-seph…" Cloud's grip tightened, his breath coming in gasping moans.

Impossibly tight; it felt like Cloud hadn't loosened at all. Sephiroth's cock pulled at Cloud's stretched-out hole as he withdrew, slamming back in again and rubbing every inch inside of Cloud in that way that was making him writhe.

" _Seph!_ "

Cloud's tone finally cut through the dizzying haze of arousal; there was something panicked and afraid there. Sephiroth stopped, letting Cloud come to a rest in his lap with his cock buried to the hilt inside him. Cloud was trembling.

"It's too big, I can't…"

"You've taken my cock plenty of times before," Sephiroth said. He raised his hips, not quite thrusting, but letting his cock grind inside of Cloud.

Cloud cried out, mixed pleasure and pain. He clenched down around Sephiroth, involuntarily, forcing a moan out of Sephiroth as well. So _tight_ – too tight, Cloud was right.

Ah. Sephiroth remembered what he had meant to say earlier.

He ran a soothing hand down Cloud's back. "It must be the knot starting," he murmured.

Cloud did not sound soothed. "The knot?!"

"Another minor mutation, apparently."

Cloud sank his teeth into his bottom lip, squirming. Fuck. _Fuck._ Sephiroth had been trying to tell him. He just hadn't expected… Sephiroth's cock was big to start with, and Cloud loved the way it felt being stretched out and filled by that hot, thick hardness. He was used to taking it now, but even that had been a bit of a challenge when their relationship had first gotten so heated. Bigger again was more than he could take.

When Cloud didn't answer beyond a few heaving, shaky breaths, Sephiroth drew out of him slowly. Not all the way, just enough to allow the swelling base of his cock to stretch open Cloud's ass even further.

"Ffffuck, Seph."

"Is it too much?"

It was. It really fucking was, but at the same time Cloud was so close, so desperately turned on, that maybe he didn't care as much as he should.

"Ohh, gods," Cloud groaned. "Just finish it, do me, please!"

Sephiroth slid out of Cloud entirely, expression dark with need. He shoved Cloud back down onto the bed, pinning his wrists above his head. Cloud's legs spread, his back arching as Sephiroth settled above him.

Sephiroth ground his flushed erection against Cloud's, drawing a moan out of both of them. Cloud couldn't help but stare, eyes wide and glassy. It didn't look so different, and when Cloud reached out to stroke them together it felt the same in his hand. Hot and heavy.

The knot was new, though, and Cloud's heartrate spiked again as he briefly groped it. It didn't look too unnatural, just… daunting. Big. It felt hard and tense, and Sephiroth groaned lowly at the contact.

It was too much. Sephiroth couldn't wait any longer, the head of his cock nudging at Cloud's entrance again and sinking in easily. It was only when it got to the swollen knot at the base that Cloud gasped.

"N-nng!"

"You can take it," Sephiroth growled.

Cloud gave a choked sob, stretched to his limits as Sephiroth forced his way inside. He gripped Sephiroth's shoulders, wrapping his legs around the man's waist.

"F-fuck, _fuck_ …"

Sephiroth couldn't fuck him so deeply anymore, not without hurting Cloud more than he wanted. He stayed buried mostly inside of Cloud, taking him in shallow but powerful thrusts. It hardly made a difference, the way that hardness rubbed every inch inside of Cloud turning him on just as much.

Cloud moaned helplessly, caught between the burn of being stretched open so wide and the overwhelming pleasure of it. Fuck. He didn't think it was possible, but the knot felt like it was getting even bigger. There was no way Sephiroth would be able to even pull out of him now.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's cock, stroking him firmly.

"Aahh! Nn, S-sephiroth…" Cloud whimpered.

He barely needed the encouragement, utterly overwhelmed. His eyes slammed shut, back arched and body trembling as he shot his load over Sephiroth's hand and his own stomach, writhing on the huge, hard knot buried in his ass all the while.

Sephiroth kissed him, devouring Cloud's desperate moans. He'd come fucking hard. And he was dragging Sephiroth down with him, tight ass clenching around Sephiroth's aching dick.

Sephiroth moaned, his cock twitching and heat burning through him as he came deep inside of Cloud, flooding his younger lover with his seed. "Fuck," he breathed, eyebrows furrowed and lips parted in pleasure.

Cloud gave a deep sigh in response as he sank bonelessly into the covers. They clung to each other, flushed and panting.

"Oh, gods," Cloud groaned softly. He squirmed – the knot was still inside him, still hard.

Sephiroth's groan was equally as emphatic. His cock pulsed, over and over; not as intense as his initial orgasm, but it still sent waves of pleasure washing over him each time. His eyes were glassy and distant as he stared down at his ravaged, sex-mussed boyfriend.

"I-it's not stopping," Cloud said.

Sephiroth moved, and regretted it. Everything felt over-sensitive, his whole body hyperaware, but the knot was still fucking there and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. "I noticed," he gasped.

Cloud laughed softly, then shuddered as Sephiroth's dick twitched inside him, filling him up with another hot gush of cum. Fuck. He was so spent, and his abused ass was going to feel like hell tomorrow, but… that was filthy and kind of hot.

It was a little difficult to manoeuvre, but they managed to shift to lying on their sides, face to face and still very intimately connected. All they could do was hold onto each other, sharing kisses and soft moans every time Sephiroth shifted and rubbed inside of Cloud, or Cloud trembled and clenched down around Sephiroth.

They ended up a shattered mess, both of them. Still shivering in the aftermath of their pleasure, too exhausted to move. The knot finally, gradually shrank enough for Sephiroth to slide free from Cloud – Cloud gave a full-bodied shudder and moaned as he did so – but even then neither of them were capable of doing anything but rest against each other.

"Nn…"

"Are you alright, Cloud?"

"I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow," Cloud mumbled. "But it felt… really good. Is it gonna be like that every time now?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth admitted.

Cloud sleepily reached up to touch the frown on Sephiroth's lips. "'s okay. Whatever mutations or shit, we can work though 'em. I'll still be here."

"You are sweeter than I deserve."

He pillowed his head against Sephiroth's shoulder, halfway to dozing, but Cloud still spared the energy to smile at his boyfriend. "Jus' lemme know, though. I'm gonna need a lot more prep and lube if we do that again."

Sephiroth laughed and kissed Cloud's forehead.


	8. Sefikura: prostate massage

**A/N:** Based on a combination of a very detailed instructional post about how to finger a man's anus and the following prompt; "i would shed real tears if u ever wanted / had time to write a fic where cloud is giving sephiroth a prostate massage".

So that's always an encouraging summary for a fic, lol.

* * *

Cloud sighed as he let the kiss break off. "No," he said, gently but firmly.

Sephiroth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "We had plans for this evening. Did you not want to 'get fucked'?"

Cloud laughed a little at the way Sephiroth echoed his own words back, as if the phrasing was foreign to him. Like he didn't know exactly what getting fucked was.

"Yeah, but those plans were before you got called out on a shitass mission."

"I am here now."

"You're fucking exhausted." Cloud lowered his voice and nuzzled against his boyfriend. "Seph, if you're actually exhausted enough to show exhaustion, then it's serious. We can just snuggle and sleep tonight, yeah? Maybe get a quickie in in the morning instead or something."

Sephiroth gave a low chuckle. "Unfortunate. I was very much looking forward to having my way with you."

Fuck. That wasn't fair at all, the way Sephiroth said things like that in his low, sexy purr of a voice. Here Cloud was trying to be caring and unselfish, but—damnit. He was horny as hell and had been looking forward to their evening together all day, and then Sephiroth went and said things like _that_.

"How about a compromise?" Cloud suggested, giving in a little too easily to those smouldering bedroom eyes. Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Cloud again before he could finish.

It was slow and gentle, even in this some signs of Sephiroth's fatigue showing through, but he made up for it by being extremely thorough. Cloud groaned, the things Sephiroth did to him with his tongue alone already starting to get him hard.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud protested. "At least let me do most of the work. I can ride you, if you like. Or top for tonight. Whatever. Just let me take care of you for once."

"You are sweet, Cloud, but I am still capable of doing this for you."

"Nope. Just because you _can_ doesn't mean you _should_. You're exhausted, and you deserve to have someone looking after you for once. Lie down on your front."

"Cloud—"

"Lie down, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth paused for a moment before a small smile crossed his lips. He lightly kissed the tip of Cloud's nose. "While unnecessary, I appreciate you taking the effort to look out for me," he murmured. He lay down.

"Better," Cloud said. In all honesty, he hadn't really planned anything for this situation. He just wanted Sephiroth to relax. It wasn't the rough, mind-blowing sex they had been anticipating for the night originally, but they could still have some fun, right?

Cloud straddled the back of Sephiroth's thighs, brushing the man's long silver hair over to one side. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of Sephiroth's neck.

A massage would be good, Cloud thought. The clusterfuck of a mission had taken a lot out of Sephiroth, and he was probably feeling pretty tense because of it. Resolved, Cloud ran his hands up Sephiroth's back and began kneading his fingers into the muscles of Sephiroth's shoulders.

Sephiroth made a low noise of approval and sank his face into the pillows.

A slow smile spread across Cloud's face as he worked. Sephiroth was like a lazy cat as he splayed out on the bed, gracing Cloud with the occasional purr as thanks for the attention. Cloud purposefully stopped at one point, and Sephiroth opened a slit eye to stare back at him, offended.

He spent a lot of time working on Sephiroth's shoulders, but gradually worked his way down his back as well. He got to Sephiroth's ass, and spent a lot of time working on that too.

Sephiroth gave a quiet grunt. "I see," he said. He failed to hide his amusement, but then he wasn't trying overly hard. "This was merely an intricate stratagem you devised in order to grope me."

Cloud laughed. "Shut up. I'm trying to do something nice for you."

An elegant silver eyebrow was raised in Cloud's direction. "By feeling me up?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No," Sephiroth smirked, "I suppose not."

Cloud shifted further down Sephiroth's legs, straddling lower on his thighs now for better access to that glorious ass. He didn't take enough time to appreciate what was certainly an equally gorgeous part of Sephiroth; now was definitely the time to make up for that. He kissed each of the cheeks in turn before running his hands firmly over the flesh and down Sephiroth's thighs.

Sephiroth was ridiculous. Even his ass was muscular.

Cloud laughed. "Hey, lift your hips up," he prompted.

He crawled off Sephiroth, making his way across the bed to steal a couple of pillows. He grabbed some lube from the bedside table while he was at it. When Sephiroth obligingly raised his hips off the bed, Cloud slid the pillows beneath him to keep his ass lifted in the air.

Sephiroth resettled himself, resting his head on folded arms. He looked back at Cloud, curious but not protesting Cloud's actions. "Hm. What are you planning?"

Cloud shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Can I play?"

"Go ahead."

Cloud bit his lip to try and stop himself from grinning. He ran his thumbs over Sephiroth's ass cheeks, then parted them. He couldn't resist. He leaned in and licked a long wet stripe between Sephiroth's perfectly chiselled ass cheeks, feeling the way Sephiroth tensed and then relaxed again beneath his hands in response to the unexpected action.

"Your butt is so nice," Cloud sighed.

Sephiroth snorted. "I am glad it meets with your approval."

Cloud kept one hand on Sephiroth as he continued to tease him with his tongue. He used the knuckle of his other hand to press against Sephiroth's perineum, gently massaging there until Sephiroth twitched.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said, his voice sounding oddly throaty.

"Mm. This is good, right?"

Sephiroth's only reply was in the slow roll of his hips, grinding his cock into the pillows beneath him. Cloud took that to mean he was enjoying himself.

He kept going for just a moment longer, reluctant to break off the intimate contact. But although it was certainly pleasant enough, Cloud knew Sephiroth wasn't quite as into getting rimmed the same way Cloud was. He had bigger plans.

Cloud flicked open the lube's cap, knowing Sephiroth would hear it and know what was coming. Or, perhaps not entirely. Cloud drizzled a tiny blob of it straight into the crack of Sephiroth's ass, laughing when the man jerked at the cold sensation. He'd done it to Cloud on more than one occasion, sometimes unthinkingly and sometimes on purpose; a little petty revenge was warranted, Cloud thought.

Sephiroth huffed, and Cloud kissed the small of his back in apology. He was still amused, though.

The rest of the lube he intended to use was poured out onto his fingers, and this time he warmed it before circling his fingers over Sephiroth's entrance. He drew it out, massaging Sephiroth's ass cheeks and thighs with his clean hand while he teased with the other.

"If you are intending to finger fuck me, just do it," Sephiroth growled eventually.

"Really? You, being impatient?"

"You, being a little shit."

Cloud laughed. He loved it when Sephiroth got snarky with him. But he didn't want to test Sephiroth's patience too much; he'd had a rough day, and this was meant to be a treat, after all.

He kissed Sephiroth again, in a line down the cut of his spine, at the same time he curled a finger inside him. A second finger quickly joined it. Cloud moved slowly, stretching Sephiroth open and massaging inside of him. The pad of his finger brushed over Sephiroth's prostate with just enough pressure to make Sephiroth sigh.

Cloud alternated between the two, gradually finger fucking Sephiroth's ass and then massaging his prostate in turn. Sephiroth was never overtly vocal, and Cloud did not expect any different this time, but when he did make those small sounds – a sigh, a quiet, bitten back moan – they went straight to Cloud's cock. He wanted to do more.

"Hey, you think you can get up on your knees? And spread your legs a little more."

Sephiroth looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. It only raised further when Cloud took the pillows away and wriggled himself into the gap left behind.

It certainly wasn't the most elegant way to get into a position, but Cloud ended up where he wanted to be regardless. Laid out on his back with his head between Sephiroth's legs, mouth in just the right position to kiss Sephiroth's erection.

He tilted his head back to find Sephiroth watching him upside down, a hint of a pink flush on his cheeks. Very purposefully, maintaining eye contact all the while, he curled his tongue around the sensitive head of Sephiroth's cock.

Sephiroth's breath hissed out between his teeth. "Cloud—"

Yeah. Fuck, yeah, this was what Cloud had been wanting to do. He took Sephiroth's cock into his mouth while his two fingers still curled inside Sephiroth's ass, sucking him and stroking his prostate at the same time.

He didn't look back again, too preoccupied with giving Sephiroth the best blowjob he possibly could while upside down, but he could hear the way Sephiroth's breath quickened and caught. He could feel the way Sephiroth's muscles trembled beneath where Cloud's other hand braced his hip.

" _Cloud_."

The way Sephiroth said his name like that, all rough and needy… fuck, that was hot.

Cloud could taste him now, liberal amounts of precum beading at the head of Sephiroth's cock. He licked it off, knowing Sephiroth was still watching. Sephiroth swore under his breath.

He increased the pressure on Sephiroth's prostate – he'd had this done to him often enough to know just how to do it, how to get to that edge that was so much pleasure that it was almost too much. Sephiroth clenched around his fingers, though whether involuntarily or by design Cloud wasn't sure.

"Shit. What are you trying to do to me?" Sephiroth groaned lowly.

It was a silly question, Cloud thought. Obviously he was trying to make Sephiroth feel good, and to make him come. He didn't bother answering, only bobbing his head – a little faster, a little more suction – around Sephiroth's cock. The finger fucking picked up the pace too.

Sephiroth's hips jerked, but there wasn't anywhere for him to go. Moving forward just pushed his cock deeper into the delicious, wet heat of Cloud's mouth; moving backwards meant spearing himself harder onto the fingers stretching him open.

Cloud didn't bother trying to hold Sephiroth still anymore. For a start, it wasn't as though he minded the man fucking his face – quite the opposite. He also had better use for his spare hand; namely, wrapping it around his own cock and jerking himself off.

He moaned around Sephiroth's cock as he touched himself. He'd been so caught up in pleasuring Sephiroth that he'd been neglecting his own arousal, and now that he finally had some friction around his aching erection the pleasure of it was heady. He didn't intend to draw the act out, jerking his own cock rapidly. Sephiroth wasn't going to last much longer either, and Cloud wanted to come with him.

Cloud tilted his head back. The action had two bonuses. Firstly, it allowed Sephiroth's cock even deeper, Cloud's noises of pleasure muffled as he deep-throated his lover. Secondly, it allowed him to look at Sephiroth's face again, if upside down.

Sephiroth looked so fucking good. Face flushed, eyes narrowed and eyebrows turned up in pleasure. Cloud hadn't noticed, but Sephiroth must have been tossing his head at some point. His hair had gotten messed up, strands in disarray and clinging to his damp skin. Dishevelled and all the more gorgeous for it.

Cloud targeted Sephiroth's prostate mercilessly; not using much more in the way of pressure, but rubbing over the sensitive spot again and again and again without letting Sephiroth have any relief.

Sephiroth made a guttural noise of surrender. His cock bucked in Cloud's mouth. He was too deep down Cloud's throat for Cloud to taste his cum (unfortunate – Cloud loved how dirty it made him feel to have his mouth filled with another man's semen). Cloud kept swallowing around him regardless, milking Sephiroth's cock through his orgasm.

It felt like he'd come hard, from the way he was trembling and the ragged edge to his gasps.

Cloud let his fingers slide free from Sephiroth's ass, and his cock slide from his mouth, grinning.

His own orgasm was a less spectacular affair – Cloud's eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back as he allowed the pleasure to wash over him, teeth buried in his bottom lip. He gave a small, satisfied moan as he spilled out over his own fist.

He opened his eyes and found himself immediately meeting Sephiroth's gaze. Cloud laughed as Sephiroth pulled him back up the bed, swooping in and kissing him thoroughly.

"See?" Cloud finally said, a little breathless. "That was fun."

"Mm," Sephiroth agreed.

They curled together in a loose embrace, Sephiroth pulling the covers over them while Cloud rescued one of the pillows to rest his head on. (The other pillow he used to wipe his hand on; not the best idea in the world, but fuck it, that was a problem for them to deal with later.) Sephiroth's arm rested loosely on Cloud's waist, their legs tangling together.

Sephiroth's other hand reached up, the tips of his fingers lightly tracing over Cloud's cheek. "Thank you," he said, breaking their comfortable, satisfied silence. "Although I still maintain it was not necessary, I appreciate you taking the time to give me your attention."

"Shut up," Cloud said good-naturedly. He leaned in to press a handful of light, sleepy kisses to Sephiroth's jaw. "Of course I wanna look after you too. That's how being boyfriends works. We take care of each other."

There was no sense arguing the point with Cloud; no matter how much Sephiroth's upbringing told him he should not rely on anyone else, but be the sole source of strength for them to congregate to, Cloud insisted otherwise. And insisted on lending his strength to Sephiroth instead. Sephiroth thought that may have been one of the first things that made him love Cloud.

Sephiroth simply smiled wickedly instead. "In that case, I believe you mentioned the possibility of a quickie in the morning?"

"Only if you wanna," Cloud laughed.

Sephiroth nodded. "I believe I should be more than recovered enough to fuck you properly then."

"Oh, I look forward to it."


	9. ASGZC: gangbang

**A/N:** Fill from the FFVII Kink Meme, for the prompt "Crossdressing!Cloud, gangbang. SOLDIERs or Turks, not non-con"

 **Warnings:** This kiiiind of has consensual non-consent/consent play, but it's not made a huge deal of? I'm not sure the best way to explain it; you would figure that's probably the kind of scenario they're playing out, but it's not the main focus or explicitly stated as such, and it's not super intense or anything. As far as SOLDIER strength potential goes, this is quite the gentle gangbang, lol. They very obviously have safewords and use them right from the start.

(Cloud's red word is 'carob', yellow is 'chocobo', and green is 'gyshal' because gyshal greens, get it? xp)

* * *

The concrete was cold and hard beneath Cloud's back, a stark contrast the heat of rough hands that pinned down his wrists and thighs. The four men who had grabbed him and shoved him down were all over him. Fingers clawed at his stockings, pulled at the skirt and bodice of his dress until the fabric creaked in warning.

Cloud huffed. "Chocobo," he said. The hands on him immediately loosened, touches turning soft and consoling in an instant, the faces of his lovers looming above him suddenly concerned. That wasn't what Cloud had wanted. "Don't you dare ruin my dress. Um. That was all."

Genesis chuckled, the worry bleeding out of his expression. "Our apologies, Cloud."

"What would you like us to do?" Sephiroth queried softly.

Cloud squirmed against the unforgiving ground. The silky fabric didn't do much to protect him from it, but that wasn't the issue. It was more… the feel of it. The tightness, the texture. The taboo of it, and the taboo of it in this situation even more so. He liked his dress, thank you very much.

"Leave it on," Cloud said, licking his lips. "Don't rip it, and don't get any stains on it."

"Aw, Cloud," Zack whined, though without any real complaint. It was a tough ask, since things did tend to get… messy. But it would be worth the effort. Cloud in a dress was a gorgeous sight. Cloud utterly dishevelled and ravaged with his dress in complete disarray, barely clinging to him, would be even better.

Cloud nodded. "Gyshal."

He leaned back and closed his eyes through the small moment of silence and shifting movement while the others settled back into their roles. Cloud made a choked noise as a hand suddenly gripped his throat, shoving him down into the concrete and forcing the air from his lungs.

The other touches returned, even rougher than before – though not threatening his dress, this time. His skirt was yanked up, bunched around Cloud's waist, exposing the lingerie he wore beneath. Fingers traced the outline of the lace – clever, appreciative fingers; Genesis, then – before dipping beneath and tugging them down.

"Pretty little slut, aren't you?" he murmured. "All dressed up for us."

There were hands all over Cloud. Sephiroth held Cloud's wrists and Zack dragged Cloud's stockings down, careless of his fingernails scratching the skin beneath. It was Angeal's hand around Cloud's throat and his shifted it now to firmly grasp Cloud's jaw instead.

Cloud's head was forced back, and lips pressed against his. Angeal kissed him firmly, working Cloud's mouth open despite Cloud's groans and sliding his tongue inside to taste him.

It must have been Sephiroth then who undid the zip at the back of Cloud's dress. Not to take it off – just to loosen it enough that it fell from Cloud's shoulders and left his chest partially exposed. Exposed enough for Genesis to grin wickedly and take one of Cloud's nipples between his teeth.

Cloud arched, his muffled cry swallowed by Angeal's bruising kisses. He tried to kick out as his ankle was grabbed and pulled, but he only ended up inadvertently aiding Zack.

Zack worked Cloud's panties off one leg, but left them pulled down to his calf and hanging off the other. They were too pretty to remove entirely – he looked better with them half on. He parted Cloud's knees and kissed the inside of Cloud's thighs, tugging at the sensitive flesh with his teeth when it made Cloud squirm.

Cloud gasped when Angeal finally released his mouth, his lips kiss-swollen and slick with saliva.

"He has a cute mouth," Sephiroth commented.

Angeal grunted, taking over from Sephiroth in pinning Cloud's wrists down. "You should use it."

Sephiroth's reply came with the sound of a zipper being drawn down. Cloud turned his head away, but the slick head of Sephiroth's cock still nudged against his cheek. Hard already – well, they'd been trailing Cloud for a while, cornering him… it must have been a fucking thrill for them.

A hand gripped Cloud's hair hard enough to make his eyes water. "Suck him," Angeal rumbled, a low command by Cloud's ear.

Cloud whimpered as that cock bumped against his lips. He didn't have a choice; he opened his mouth and let Sephiroth fill him. His senses were immediately filled with the taste and smell of male arousal, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

It was distracting enough that Cloud didn't notice Genesis' actions. Not until Genesis returned, fingers slicked with lube, and pressed them against Cloud's entrance.

They'd prepped him earlier, so taking a single finger was easy. Cloud still shuddered though, caught up in their little scenario, jerking his hips as if could try to get away. That only made Genesis hold him down, his grip like iron, while he quickly added a second finger and pumped them inside Cloud.

Cloud moaned around Sephiroth's cock. That was what he loved about this, about having so many partners. It was overwhelming. So many sensations at once that he could get totally lost in it. Being pinned down, the tugs to his hair. A dick in his mouth, saliva trickling down his chin as he messily, desperately sucked on it. His legs spread and held apart by insistent hands, Zack's teeth and tongue marking his inner thighs. Two fingers in his ass, spreading him open for what was inevitably to come next.

Genesis withdrew, and Cloud's knees where pushed up and spread. He didn't even have time to brace himself before the tip of Zack's erection nudged against him, then shoved all the way inside.

Zack was an enthusiastic as ever, and a little rougher given the scenario. He pounded into Cloud with quick, powerful thrusts. He was using Cloud for his own pleasure, uncaring of making it feel good for Cloud. It still felt fucking amazing though. Cloud own cock was hard and aching, precum drooling against his stomach.

Sephiroth came down Cloud's throat and Zack came buried deep in his ass. Cloud flushed deep crimson, ashamed and used but so aroused. There was no chance to recover before Genesis took Zack's place.

Another cock filling him. Genesis slid inside easily, Cloud's ass already well stretched and lubricated with Zack's cum. It made the filthiest wet noises as Genesis slowly fucked into him, his eyes blazing with lust as he stared down at their gorgeous conquest.

They all had their turns with Cloud before the end. He was made to suck Angeal while he jerked Zack back into hardness, and when Zack came a second time he shot his load all over Cloud's face. Angeal filled Cloud's mouth, leaving flecks of cum drooling from Cloud's lips. Sephiroth flipped Cloud over onto his knees once Genesis was done and shoved into Cloud from behind. He ran his hands over Cloud's ass as he fucked him, spanking Cloud hard enough to make him cry out just so he could revel in the sound.

The concrete was utterly unforgiving as Cloud was fucked into it. His elbows and knees were sore, as was his abused throat. And his ass. By the time Angeal had his turn, Cloud could only sob brokenly. At least Angeal made it quick; quick, but brutal, gripping Cloud's hips hard enough to bruise as he slammed into him. He didn't come inside like the others had; he pulled out and shot over Cloud's ass and lower back, leaving him with thick strings of cum dripping down the backs of his thighs.

"I think he enjoyed that," Genesis smirked, fingers wrapping around Cloud's achingly hard erection.

Cloud whimpered. It took only a few strokes, already so turned on from being used for so long. Cloud moaned as he came, pleasure washing through him in shuddering waves.

They took a picture of him like that. Cloud slumped, unable to hold himself up anymore; they shoved him onto his back and took another photo.

His dress, so beautiful and immaculate at the start of the night, was a crumpled mess, still pulled up to leave him exposed. There were marks on his thighs and on his throat, and cum all over his face and between his legs. Used and exhausted, flushed, panting. Gorgeous.

Zack gathered Cloud into his arms, and Sephiroth gingerly removed the dress, doing his utmost to ensure it didn't get stained by any bodily fluids in the process. Angeal wrapped a blanket around Cloud instead.

"Alright. Time to get you back up to bed," Zack said.

Cloud hummed in agreement, a sound that was pure contentment. He loved having four boyfriends.


	10. Sefikura: virgin killer sweater

**A/N:** This is purely because I got a message in my inbox, simply saying 'Cloud + virgin killer sweater', and this was what ended up being my reply. xp Their roleplaying is ridiculous, but the boys are having fun.

* * *

Sephiroth had scoffed, initially. The name was an absurd one, that much was obvious, but he had not understood Cloud's amusement at the prospect. Cloud, at least, seemed to understand either the purpose of the odd garment, or the origin of the name, or perhaps both.

When they had come across one such 'sweater' in the department store, Cloud had fallen about laughing. And then - jokingly, Sephiroth presumed - said that they should buy it.

What Cloud perhaps did not realise was that Sephiroth had noticed his little smirk, the touch of heat in Cloud's eyes. Sephiroth may not have understood the garment, but whatever Cloud was thinking in regards to it was clearly… interesting.

He bought the sweater for Cloud.

Approximately no more than ten minutes after they got home, Sephiroth began to empathise with the sentiment behind the garment's name.

Cloud came out of the bedroom wearing it - the sweater, and nothing else. He played coy, pulling the hem down as if he was embarrassed out how short it was, while his eyes were practically gleaming in hopeful anticipation.

From the front, it was cute. Tantalisingly close to giving a glimpse of Cloud's goods, but cute. Sephiroth certainly appreciated the sight of Cloud's exposed thighs.

Then Cloud turned to the side, making as if to turn away from Sephiroth in embarrassment, and, _ahh._ Sephiroth understood the garment's odd shape now. It was scooped low at the back - in fact, there hardly was a back at all. The fabric dropped so low that the top of Cloud's ass was exposed the curve of his spine and the little dimples of his hips. The bottom of it as well; a teasing glimpse of the curve of Cloud's asscheek was visible, then those lovely thighs that looked so good spread apart with Sephiroth drilling between.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. A virgin killing sweater, was that it? Cloud was no virgin, but had he been one, he likely would not have been for much longer wearing that around his boyfriend.

"I'll go back and take it off," Cloud said. Still playing coy, as if he were bashful about what he was wearing. There was no chance it was accidental the way he lifted his arms, pulling the sweater up just enough for Sephiroth to see the slightest flash of a growing erection–

"Go back to the bedroom," Sephiroth agreed throatily, "but don't bother taking it off." He strode forward, eyes lust-dark as he used his body to pin Cloud up against the wall, taking two full handfuls of Cloud's ass beneath the sweater. "I am going to greatly enjoy fucking you in this."

Cloud didn't even drop the act. When Sephiroth tossed him onto the bed, Cloud gasped, wide-eyed and scrambling to pull the sweater down enough to cover himself. Sephiroth crawled after him, trapping Cloud between his arms.

Cloud licked his lips and looked up. "Sir?"

Sephiroth had to fight to hold back his guffaw. Cloud hadn't referred to him as sir – especially not in that confused, awed tone – since their first awkward meeting back when Cloud was in the infantry in his late teens. He was acting like a blushing virgin all over again—oh.

It seemed Cloud had more ideas about the so-called 'virgin' killer sweater than just looking pretty in it.

It was a fantasy of Cloud's; he'd admitted that to Sephiroth long ago. He laughed at it now, but during those days in the infantry, Cloud had certainly had his share of wet dreams over the idea of having the Great Sephiroth take his virginity from him. Cliché it may have been, but the idea must have still held some appeal to Cloud.

Cloud's wide-eyed stare narrowed, challenging Sephiroth to play along.

Well, when Cloud looked like _that_ , Sephiroth was not about to argue. He ran his hands up Cloud's bare thighs, practically purring.

"You are just begging to get fucked, aren't you?"

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth's hand groped his ass again. "I've never–!"

Sephiroth smirked. Honestly, the whole roleplay was ridiculous. Even when it _had_ been their first time, Cloud had never been one to shy away from what he wanted. If Sephiroth recalled correctly, _Cloud_ had been to one to shove Sephiroth down and demand he be allowed to put Sephiroth's dick in his mouth after having been drooling over it for months.

"Is that so?"

"I want it," Cloud insisted. "Just… be gentle?"

Sephiroth did laugh outright at that. "I don't think so." His grip on Cloud's ass tightened, pulling his cheeks apart and pressing a finger against Cloud's definitely-not-virgin hole. He leaned in, murmuring filth into Cloud's ear. "I'm going to fuck you, right here. So hard and so deep that no one else will ever be able to satisfy you."

Cloud moaned, partially from Sephiroth's words and partially from the finger grinding against him. His erection was tenting the front of the sweater, all too obvious even when Cloud did try to pull the hem down again.

Sephiroth's mouth found Cloud's throat, just above the collar of the sweater, and Cloud's gasp as Sephiroth lightly bit down was far more real.

Cloud's fingers gripped onto Sephiroth's arm. "Nngh…"

"Don't worry," Sephiroth said. "I'll make you feel good."

Cloud made a low moan of assent in reply. Sephiroth's hands kneaded at Cloud's ass, the movements causing the sweater to ride up.

That looked… nice, Sephiroth had to admit. The sweater was loose around the chest, gaping at the sides enough to allow Sephiroth the occasional glimpse of Cloud's pert nipples. And now it was bunching up around his hips as well – Cloud had very nice hips, and Sephiroth approved of being able to see them. He approved equally of the fact Cloud's cock was exposed as well.

Sephiroth took Cloud's erection in his palm and stroked him, while his other hand continued to work behind Cloud. Cloud raised himself up on his knees to allow Sephiroth better access, clinging to Sephiroth's shoulders. His head fell forward until it was pressed against Sephiroth's, their foreheads resting together.

"Sephiroth," Cloud moaned shakily.

"Mm," Sephiroth agreed. He had to lean away from Cloud for a moment in order to grab the lube from the bedside table, but he immediately returned. He slicked his fingers, spreading Cloud's ass cheeks again and rubbing against his entrance with intent this time.

Cloud made a rather adorable sound; almost a squeak. "Where are you touching?"

Sephiroth eased a finger inside of Cloud, and Cloud gave a shuddering sigh.

"Ahh… _mm_. That feels weird…"

Sephiroth smirked, pressing the curve of his lips against Cloud's throat. "Mm? You say that as if you've never been fingered before, and yet your body is accepting me so easily…"

In truth, Sephiroth had never been the most talkative person, and the same applied to when he was in bed. But Cloud was always so responsive to his attempts at dirty talk. Eventually, Sephiroth had lost his inhibitions about it. It was just another way for him to pleasure Cloud, and he knew what to say in order to make that cute pink flush rise to Cloud's face by now.

Sure enough, Cloud blushed brightly. Sephiroth could feel him trembling around Sephiroth's fingers – two now, stretching Cloud open.

"You really are so needy for this, aren't you?"

"Nn."

"I suppose you really were begging for it," Sephiroth said with a fake lightness, even as his fingers brushed over Cloud's prostate, lightly massaging the sensitive area and leaving Cloud gasping in pleasure. That particular reaction wasn't exaggerated at all. "This is called a 'virgin killer' sweater, is it not? Wearing such a thing, and with nothing underneath at that… it is certainly an invitation to have your virginity taken."

Sephiroth paused. "Although, I suppose the name could also be interpreted as being the death of a virgin who witnesses another person wearing it, as opposed to the death of the virginity of the wearer."

Cloud laughed, breaking his character a little. He kissed the tip of Sephiroth's nose. "I was aiming for the former," he clarified, even though he didn't really need too. Sephiroth was just being pedantic.

The corner of Sephiroth's mouth twitched up in a wry smile. "Not much of a virgin," he said, returning to his previous lust-dripping tone. He added a third finger to those stretching Cloud out; Cloud shivered a little with pleasure, but accepted it easily. Sephiroth finger-fucked him and Cloud moaned, rolling his hips almost involuntarily to match Sephiroth's movements. "Look how loose your hole is. So empty and begging to be filled."

"D-don't say things like that!"

Sephiroth let his fingers slide free, grasping Cloud's hips instead and pulling Cloud into his lap. He pushed his trousers down just enough to free his own thick length, stroking a little lube over himself as he centred Cloud over his cock. The head of it nudged at Cloud's entrance.

"Nn… it's big."

"You can take it."

"I can't…"

"Of course you can. Needy little slut like you…"

Cloud bit his lip, eyelids fluttering closed in pleasure as Sephiroth's cock began to push into him. Slowly, just the tip for now, but just the feeling of being penetrated was heavenly.

" _Ah_ ," Cloud gasped.

Sephiroth stopped like that, just the head buried inside Cloud. Cloud was still playing it up, whimpering like it was he first time, but it was clear his pleasure was real too. With a smirk, Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hips and shoved him down on his cock.

"Nngh!" Cloud cried out prettily, back arching and fingernails digging into Sephiroth's shoulder. "Aa- _aahh!_ "

"There," Sephiroth murmured, voice low and breath ghosting against Cloud's ear. "You can hardly claim to be a virgin now when you're stretched out around my cock."

He could feel the way Cloud trembled and clenched around him; Cloud loved being penetrated like that, deeply and roughly. Sephiroth gave Cloud a moment – not because Cloud needed to adjust to Sephiroth's size, but because it always left him close to coming from the penetration alone when Sephiroth treated him like that.

But his gasps and moans and little writhing motions did lend rather nicely to the fantasy.

"Oh gods. It's…. so deep, Sephiroth, please…."

"If you want to get fucked, beg for it."

Cloud ducked his head, biting his lip as he tried to hold back another moan. Sephiroth was making the smallest movements of his hips, just enough to grind his thick cock inside of Cloud, rubbing against all the sensitive areas inside.

"Please…!" Cloud burst.

"Not good enough."

"I can't say it…."

"You'd better learn to say it fast then, little virgin," Sephiroth said, smiling at him with too many teeth.

It was cute. Sephiroth decided he did prefer his usual Cloud; uninhibited and demanding and so very responsive. But just for one night the idea of ravaging a sweet, innocent little thing had its appeal. Cloud was all blushed red and embarrassed, panting and clenching around the cock buried deep inside of him. Blushing like a virgin, with his hair all mussed and that ridiculous sweater barely clinging to him.

"I… I want it, Sephiroth, please. I need you to fuck me!"

Oh, and Cloud's _eyes_. Wide and innocent, eyebrows turned up with brand-new, overwhelming pleasure. He wasn't a bad actor.

Sephiroth smirked and used his grip on Cloud's hips to shove him back onto the bed. Cloud made a surprised noise at the sudden change in position, then groaned when Sephiroth pinned him down. Cloud was splayed on his back, wrists above his head and held in place by one of Sephiroth's hands. Thighs spread and his hard cock jutting out from between, his hole slick and glistening from the lube. The sweater had gotten twisted to the side and bunched up around Cloud's waist, all dishevelled and even more appealing because of it.

It was cute. Cute enough that Sephiroth could feel his self-control slipping. Act or not, innocent, begging-for-it virgin Cloud was irresistible, and Sephiroth groaned in need.

Cloud arched against the bed, crying out as Sephiroth shoved inside him again. And this time, he didn't stop. He pulled out and thrust straight back in, holding Cloud down as he began pounding him into the mattress.

Cloud's moans were the most delicious thing Sephiroth had heard. Sephiroth lowered his mouth to Cloud's throat, nipping at the flesh there and leaving little marks all over Cloud. Cloud arched and writhed beneath Sephiroth's weight, hips jerking up to meet Sephiroth's thrusts. So deep, and so rough, but so good. Sephiroth was a beast, but Cloud loved it.

"Please," Cloud begged with a broken voice. 'Please', and 'oh gods', and 'Sephiroth', and 'more'. His own cock was trapped between his stomach and Sephiroth's, being rubbed between them with every thrust. The friction was delicious.

Cloud ended up a whimpering mess beneath Sephiroth. Sephiroth wasn't even much better, gasping and groaning lowly. The heat and the tightness of being inside Cloud, the way Cloud clenched down around him in his pleasure. He was going to come. And he was going to fill his ex-virgin little slut with his satisfaction when he did.

Sephiroth's eyes slammed shut and he groaned emphatically as he cock twitched inside Cloud. Cloud whimpered, realising what was happening, and moaned as Sephiroth's seed spilled out inside of him. He always got off on how utterly filthy it felt.

"Sephiroth," Cloud gasped, face red with shame and arousal.

"You belong… to me now…" Sephiroth said, panting. He kept fucking Cloud; slow, shallow thrusts now, letting Cloud's tight hole milk his cock through his orgasm. He finally withdrew, and a trail of thick seed drooled from Cloud's used hole.

Cloud was the very picture of ravaged innocence; flushed and panting, skin slick with sweat, hair in absolute disarray and the evidence of Sephiroth's release spilling out from his reddened hole. And Cloud got off on it so very much, his erection hard and aching. So close just from having Sephiroth use him so roughly.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's cock, and Cloud immediately bucked into the touch.

"Nngh! Seph, please, I need—"

Sephiroth knew exactly what Cloud needed. He jerked him off firmly, pulling Cloud into a searing kiss at the same time. It didn't take much at all until Cloud's cock bucked in Sephiroth's fist, shooting out over Cloud's stomach and over the fabric of the sweater.

Cloud moaned with a bone-deep satisfaction as he came, shuddering beneath Sephiroth. Sephiroth kept kissing him as Cloud came down from his high.

When they finally broke apart, still panting just a little, Cloud laughed, and Sephiroth chuckled with him.

"Well, that was fun," Cloud said, grinning breathlessly. Now he didn't care so much about their little roleplay anymore, he had no shame in bodily dragging Sephiroth down to snuggle next to him.

"That was ridiculous. But yes, enjoyable. And…" Sephiroth's eyes roamed over Cloud, mostly naked except for that dishevelled, cum-stained virgin killer sweater, "you do look rather gorgeous like that."

"Worth buying the dumb sweater?"

"Very much so," Sephiroth agreed. He even thought he would take the time to wash it properly later… in case Cloud ever wanted to wear it again.


End file.
